


Aquivering

by lusentoj



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: Mittermeyer and Reuenthal drink together some days after Kircheis' you-know-what.Spoilers!: If you haven't yet seen that Lohengramm carries a locket, don't read this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [the LJ kink meme](http://in-particulate.livejournal.com/5780.html), though LJ's been down for hours so I'm posting it to AO3 ahead of time in rage. 
> 
> Horribly OOC (because I haven't seen enough of the series to know what IC is), beware. I also wanted to write something a lot dirtier but it seems the gods aren't with me tonight.

"Congratulations on your marriage," says Reuenthal, tipping another thumb-width of military wine into his glass. He sets the drink forwards on the wooden table wherefrom Mittermeyer picks it up with calm surprise.  
  
"A bit late for that, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, do you really want to drink to a dead man?"  
  
Mittermeyer's smile doesn't fade in the dimmed lighting of the room. He takes a sip, tongue tracing the moistened corners of his mouth afterwards, and leans forward some more. Bracing his arms against his thighs. The bell-shaped glass is held by the crook of a finger round its neck, and Reuenthal politely looks away instead of following its movements. Just for a moment.  
  
"Two dead men, if Lohengramm doesn't start eating his dinners." The uniform bunches and smoothes at his shoulders as he takes a deeper sip this time. Wine disappears with a soft move of his throat, and as he turns his face upwards, back arching slightly, a five o'clock is suddenly visible at the edge of his chin. "He's crossed the rainbow bridge instead of sunk beneath it, that's something to celebrate."  
  
"Kircheis, drinking with Odin every night? How many times did he refuse our invitations, again? He's probably left and visiting Lohengramm already." Reuenthal chuckles wryly, leaning into the thick-cushioned arm of the chair. He watches his own movements with half-lidded eyes. The two of them are alone this time, and slowly, slowly his smile has grown to match Mittermeyer's quietly-tiding panic. Their war-time routine. "And does it even count if it's not hand-to-hand combat?"  
  
"...I think there's many types of war. Internal struggle, for example, against your own will." Mittermeyer's glass tilts carelessly, a wet streak of color housed within, and Reuenthal remembers the first time forgotten shards had caught his eye at the edge of Lohengramm's desk.  
  
"Such as marrying a planetary girl, when you both know full well you'd rather be on a warfaring ship with me?"  
  
"It's not shameful to want a wife." comes the stern reply.  
  
Reuenthal finishes his drink with an amuzed expression. "That's true. But sometimes we're tricked by women, and sometimes we're tricked by ourselves. In your case..."  
  
He, rising to collect the other bottle from the far end, stumbles forward as his shins hit the ridge of the coffee-table. His knee lands with a clatter onto the polished wood, fingers cleverly find their way onto Mittermeyer's arm — a hard press of skin here, there, as he rights himself — until they wrap around the base of his wrist; thumb stroking onto a knuckle, onto the edge of his cuff, into.  
  
"Sorry," he says, dragging his touch as he lets go. His other arm slides from left shoulder to chest, before pushing off. "I thought it must be difficult with her, though I can't say I understand it."  
  
The air of the room is cooler than Mittermeyer's hand, whose composure doesn't hold. He laughs, or rather, his flushed, pained expression changes face. The table wobbles again.  
  
"You're more difficult."

——————————

"Give my regards to your wife," Reuenthal says as they part ways at the platform.

"Give my regards to your wife," she says as he parts ways from home.


End file.
